


My Alien Lover

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alien AU, Angst, Bad temper, Captain Levi, Cat Ears, Cat Nip, Cold collectful Erwin, Collars, Comedy, Commander Erwin, Dangerous prone Eren, Demanding Princess, Eren trying to eat Levi's exotic fish, Eventual Smut, Ex Pirate King Levi, Fluff and Smut, Horny cats, Humanity's Strongest Levi, Jewels, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Majesty Eren, Mating, Messy house, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Multi, New Planet, New experience, New language, Nude Eren, Outer Space, Pinning Levi, Pregnant Eren, Romance, Royal bloodline Eren, Ruler Eren, Sassy Eren, Sci-Fi, Single Alien on Earth, Smart ass hell Armin, Space Ships, Space Suit, cat toys, crazy Hanji, cute eren, dark skin eren, exotic scent, fanart of alien cat Eren, future babies, humanity's strongest children, long hair eren, possesive lover, twin cat tails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi could see this was going to be one hell of a language barrier between them as he lifted his hands up in what he presume was a non-threatening gesture. The action only made the creature quickly get on all four his ears pointed forward his tail up and swinging side to side in complete aggression.</p><p>“It's alright, you're hurt.”</p><p>Levi wasn't big on talking or it was more like he couldn't express himself very well with words alone.</p><p>The kid had the most gorgeous voice his ears has ever had the pleasure of hearing...it was soft low, but crystal clear with a strong rolling accent of words he couldn't understand.</p><p>“My name is Levi.”</p><p>Levi spoke to him thinking an introduction was the right thing to do at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Alien Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: "So I saw this really super hot cat on the internet it was a clip I seen and I don't know the name of it at all or who she was, but I wanted to base his design off her. She was the reason why I wanted a tablet so bad and I finally got the hang of drawing shit on it. Wooot~ I'm crazy in love with it so here is a fanfic dedicated to those arts."
> 
> As a side note it appears symbols don't work on this website, so I'll use the slanted version of Time New Roman as a new language for Eren mouth. The only way he's going to speak 'English' is when his words are no longer slanted. Keep that in mind.
> 
> I'll put up a dictionary word for all the strange words I used in this story.

_**My Alien Lover** _

 

**Chapter One**

**Planet Oifryria**

 

“ _Eren...Eren where are you?”_

 

_Armin stood outside the rulers outdoor bathing pool, the soft wisp of ghostly steam rising up just from the water surface. The water itself took on a teal tinted hues that could reflect the rulers eyes if it was more bright and clearer to see through._

 

“ _Eren, you're going to have to get out sometime. You know you can't skip out on the Struaeliv.”_

 

_Armin held the bath towel with both of his hands his tail swaying softly behind him and every now and then his cute little blond cat ears would perk up and rotate back and forth to listen to the tiniest of sounds he could possibly pick up with his own ears._

 

_Eren who was just below the surface peered up sitting at the bottom of his pool bath, it was always so nice to look through a world under water. Moving out of his fetal position he stood up until he was kicking off the bottom surface to swim upward to the surface. Tiny air bubbles would escape his nose and finally from his mouth once he emerged above the healing water._

 

“ _There you are, Eren. You're going to be late.”_

 

_Eren shook his head lightly to get some water out of his face and ears._

 

“ _Armin...”_

 

_Armin held out his arms the second his ruler his master came back to the shallow end of his bathing pool._

_Watching Eren stepping free of the water the crystal teal water beads rolled down his body._

_Armin wrapped the towel he had in his hands around his master slender body._

 

“ _So it's really that time of the year... The Struaeliv is quite pointless for me to do...”_

 

_Eren spoke with a bored like tone._

_If anything anyone could have perform this role if they so desire it._

 

“ _Eren, this is a very important part of our culture...You have to see to it...for our people.”_

 

“ _I know, don't start with the lecture. I have to do it because our people is dying...It's just that...they don't have to watch me having sex to know how to do it. If the male is medium seeded enough or blessed with being heavy seeded enough they could impregnate any female or the Meheloa.”_

 

_Armin walked with Eren being mindful not to walk ahead of him._

 

“ _It's unfortunate, but there isn't many of our kind that have that kind of seed. Which is why you have to produce some high quality children. You've already neglected four full terms, Eren.”_

 

_Eren gave him a slyful grin if he could skip out on 63 days of pregnancy then why not?_

 

“ _Such glorious full four terms of freedom, but don't worry. If it's good I'll offer my ass again just until he impregnates me. Let's just see who they are trying to pair me up with this time.”_

_'I'll withhold judgment for now.'_

 

_Eren thought as he gave a whimsical laugh._

_Ditching the wet towel Armin had to stop for a second to pick it up before following after him again._

 ****

_Eren raised his arms above his head to give a much needed stretch to his limbs that causes him to frisk out his fur more._

_The two males returned to the rulers chamber where a few hand maidens stood inside the chamber ready to groom him._

_Eren let them fuss with his slightly long hair which he had the pleasure of growing out. It drape loosely over his shoulder in soft curls. The feel of the brush grooming his fur was most pleasant._

_Eren closed his eyes in obvious delight at being pamper._

_Feeling the cold jewelry sliding up his arms, the armlet along with his bracelet around his wrist held a brilliant shine to it._

_Embedded in it were rare stones that changes color from the different types of light that reflects off it._

 

_Eren glanced down to Armin who hooked a gold band like ring around his thigh that had the same jewels embedded in it like the one on his arms and wrist._

_The gold felt cold on his heated skin that he couldn't help, but purr at the sensation. It truly felt good on his skin._

_Armin stood back up to place a gold band like collar around his ruler throat that clicked and locked into place._

_Eren raised his hand out to feel a single ring sliding up on his middle ring finger the chains went up his hand to clasp around his wrist like bracelet._

_It was the same thing with his feet the maid would slide a ring up his middle toe where the chain like bracelet clasp around his ankle. The anklet was just as beautiful as the one on his wrist._

 

_Armin hooked his collar with a chain that dangle loosely into a body chain around his waist that was double chained holding on to jewelry bells. There was even matching set of small gold band rings for his twin tails._

 

_There was no need for clothes since this day is the Struaeliv._

_Eren prefer being in the nude every chance he could get. He liked walking around free of any restraint._

_All he will ever need is his fur he could walk around his palace in nude if he so desire it. And he would go so far as to venture outside into his own private garden he created for himself to run free in it._

_Eren stood proudly with obvious grace as he looped his fingers together. He gave a small smile looking just as beautiful as the late queen._

 

_ _

 

“ _You look beautiful, your Majesty.”_

 

_Eren flexed his cat ears giving it a soft rotate, the chain on his ear dangle from the cuff. His other ear held the royal gem that signify his ruling and who he was to his people._

 

“ _Really, don't you think the tiara on my head is a bit much.”_

 

_Eren asked as he fingered the cold piece on top of his head._

 

“ _It's not too much, you look beautiful. Now flash me your fangs.”_

 

_Eren rolled his eyes and flashed him his teeth it took a lot of willpower to resist blowing in the blonde face. Eren teeth were brushed and flossed even his tongue was scrub pink for this occasion or like any occasion which were his everyday lifestyle. Eren breath was minty and Armin looked satisfied after his long inspection._

 

“ _Good. Everything is on schedule. I'll come back to get you. Try to stay out of trouble, Eren.”_

 

_Eren merely smile as his hand maid and his servant left his chamber._

 

“ _He can be such a Cheaatis...”_

 

_Eren moved his furry feet made no sound as he walked across his bedroom to his balcony. Stepping out he stared out to his kingdom that glowed with candle lights and lanterns. It was beautiful especially as the colorful moon flower that glow lightly. It would shine even brighter once the ceremony begin a ceremony Eren could care less into completing. None of the males here excited him enough to make him horny enough to keep going back for more until he was with younglins._

 

_Gazing up to the outer space, Eren was reminded each time he looked up at how beautiful his planet truly was. The five moons that surround his planet show case a few other planets that could be seen from anywhere on this planet._

_There were six planets in total that Eren could see outside his bedroom balcony besides the five moon was lined side by side held their own unique source of colors._

  Looking to the first planet he sees.

_This planet was black with a ghostly neon purple ring around it that reminded him of a black void._

_This planet resembles a black moon in full eclipse._

_There was no life form there, but the color and the distance this planet has around the other planets._

_Makes the night magical to those who sees it._

_Oecrora is a beautiful planet it may be barren from within, but the outer shell of its color made anyone who gaze upon it that planet captive._

 

_Eren shifted his gaze to the icy blue planet, Wormulon held it's own charm it wasn't as captivating to him like all the other planet, but this planet had a blue sun that was visible every three or so years to his world._

_The planet itself was violent, but livable with the right technology._

_Eren went there a few times before to retain some resources that couldn't be found on his own home planet._

_When Armin visited that planet with him he had seemed to be at home with that planet. It was probably because he can control the water element._

_That planet was consists of ice and snow which meant it was up Armin forte since it was another form of water._  

_Eren turned his gaze to the green planet that was known as Pandora... Now that planet was not for the fairest of heart. Not only was it extremely difficult to survive in._

_Eren had been sent there for training he had almost died more times then he would like to have count._

_The plant like organisms on that planet exclusively ranges of different types of flowers. They came in all shapes and sizes, some were rare small and single stemmed, like one would expect on Earth._

 

_Others' plant like organism resembles like bushes, shrubs, and even trees. The plants that live there obviously don't want to be eaten by another that they would try to do everything they can to survive._

_Many of those species that was on that planet have turned the tables by eating animals and each other._

_Some plants would use traps to capture animals, while other would slowly grow around and strangle each other._

 

_Eren had the pleasure to know some pretty impressive killers._

_It was the species that kills their attackers and those particular organism fascinate Eren to a frightening degree, that he would gain his training from training with them exclusively even if it meant his own demise._

_It was probably a good thing his people came and got him before he could do damage or the planet itself damage him._

_Pandora made him feel alive and beastly like the thrill of hunting and being hunted made his blood boil._

_Eren can relate to that planet since he too is a survivor and would do anything to stay that way._

_That planet was no doubt far more intelligent then any other planet. This was how his people learned and adapted quickly to their surrounding by gaining the knowledge of the fruit that that planet bares._

 

_Eren blinked to gaze at the redish orange planet that was just impossible to go near. Life is obviously impossible for that planet._

_The condition were far too violent and there was no place where life could be created._

_Going near Hoth was suicidal because it destroys anything that comes frighteningly close to it. Eren got to see numerous victim falling victim to that strangely beautiful, yet lethal planet ._

 

_The fifth planet conditions is surprisingly perfect, all it takes right now is time and the right trigger to advance. Once life finds it's way to that planet it would certainly flourish into something beautiful and hopefully gives birth to spectacular species.._

_Eren protected that particular planet he claimed it as his own so he defend it from any other planet life-form who wish to invade it for impure cause._

_That planet was kept underneath his ruling he would only relinquish his hold over it to someone or something that truly deserve a home._

_That planet he refers to it as...Hope. It glowed a beautiful yellowish color so the name was very fitting to that small planet._

 

_The other planet that was behind hope that couldn't be seen, but is there is called Krypto._

 

_Now that planet consists of plants like organism like Pandora, except this planet only consist of large fungi and trees, with a few dozen flower species, but almost no grass species and bushes are non-existent. The trees are fairly similar to what one would find on Earth, but the fungi are completely different. Most of them are huge and colorful. Despite the obvious differences, the fungi tends to mimic the overall shape of trees. Some even have a branch-like tentacle growths, but with tiny hairs instead of leaves._

_  
Eren would never forget the day he had been capture by those tentacles...he had the unfortunate to be fondle by such a creature that he completely lashed out. The planet itself was still evolving even to this day, he knows that the underwater plants are also very basic. It'll be another thousand year before it can be up to Pandora standard that's less vicious... The planet had it's own astonishing beauty of life form, like the insects, reptiles, amphibians, fish, and the first baby steps to mammal could be found on that planet._

 

_Going through history memory lane of what he read about to a planet he couldn't go near. He gazed at the blue green planet that had other colors to it like white and brown..._

_Eren heard so many things about that planet that's called Earth, but he had never once visit there personally before._

_Eren had heard that it was advanced in it's own way, but the species that inhabitant that planet doesn't take too kindly to foreign life-form like him._

 

_Eren would see things like spaceships and glowing balls of fire around planet Earth. There was even a defensive ring around it. The planet it self was fascinating and some day soon, Eren hope to the moon goddess that he could visit such a planet someday._

 

_Spotting a shooting star he gave a tiny smile wishing for the same thing every year to find 'the one'._

 

_Closing his eyes he tilted his head back and just breathe in to loosen himself up._

 

_'It's show time.'_

 

_Eren turned around just in time to see Armin smiling up to him._

 

_Going to the cute blonde, Eren held his head up high his tails swaying in gentle wave while his ears were up and proudly pointing to the heaven._

 

_Eren walked to the ceremonial ground where his people surrounded him in a circle gazing at his naked frame while Eren paid no heed to theirs._

 

“ _People of Selmirse we have gather here today for the rite of Struaeliv, our Ruler Eren Jaeger bloodline to Grisha Jaeger and Carla Jaeger will now begin. Suitors please advance to the ceremonial circle.”_

 

_Eren resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the announcer as he stood in front of their people statue, there was indeed a circle that was lined up with candles and colorful scarvea moon flowers that still glowed softly. These flowers weren't pluck they were planted to form a circle, the sweet aroma made anyone who smelled it flushed under their skin with obvious arousal._

 

 _It served to heighten sexual awareness like a drug it was the best aphrodisiac known to them. The scarvea moon flowers tend to die once the sex act is_ _concluded._

_Otherwise they would have fucked each other so much the planet would have been extremely over populated... If not died out from continuos intercourse._

  

_Eren cat ear gave a noticeable twitch when he raised his head to eight different males all from a different tribe. One by one they would like up to him with a hand over their heart and a pledge on their lips follow by their names before they step back going into their predestine spot._

 

_Reiner Braun_

_Jean Kirstein_

_Marco Bott_

_Connie Springer_

_Bertolt Hoover_

_Thomas Wagner_

_Samuel L-Jackson_

_Dean Brown..._

 

_Eren had a few interest in mind, Reiner wasn't as tall, but he was stocky and well built in strength. He's a blonde with short hair and his fur is more or less covering his body._

 

_Jean is two toned and he's been casting glances at Marco so Eren knew that might not even fly with him. Eren thought Marco was cute and he wouldn't mind having him fuck him, but considering the way Jean was looking at Marco when he thinks no one was looking spelled out the obvious. They would make a lovely couple..._

 

_Shifting his eyes to Connie he looked pretty funny and outgoing, with his Mohawk hair style he has going on made it a fun show to entertain when he's grinning at him and making winks at him that got Eren to smile._

 

_The next runner up was Bertolt, he was the tallest person he has ever seen not only was he a lean mean running machine he has a hot body he wouldn't mind mewling for._

 

_The last three candidate he didn't pay too much attention too since he couldn't find it in himself to care._

_They had some good candidates and all, but none of them was the one that could make his fur stand on end. Eren just didn't feel that pull of an attraction that holds him captive and force his fleeing body into submission._

 

_Hearing the music being played out through out the city, the capital, hell the whole region since it was a national celebration of their culture._

 

_Eren made his move he would openly flirt with them all giving them equal chances to arouse him. It was like an undying rule the first one to make him hard can take the prize, it was just that Dean tried to dominate Eren into submission that just wouldn't fly._

 

_Eren likes strong individual, but he doesn't like feeling like he should be own like some sort of property or prize. Eren had a kink about defying such individual with a threatening hiss to inform them it wouldn't fly._

 

_The sensual dancing and erotic touching, Eren settled on Bertolt even though he was nervous and a bit shy. Eren liked that about him, plus he was a total looker and he treated his body with respect so why not?_

 

_Eren enjoyed himself he honestly did, but once the act concluded it was the end of it. Eren would eat or carelessly look at other couples who are in the process of making love. Even Armin was getting it on and Eren flashed him a toothy grin._

 

_The flowers glow brightly releasing a powerful fragrance in the air that got Eren horny all over again._

 

_Bertholt still maintain his innocent, but he appeared to be done by tucking himself away and blushing like the cute Bashee he really was._

 

_Eren gave a heartily chuckle, it was so rare to find someone like that, that it was cute as it was entertaining._

 

“ _Hey. Why didn't you pick me as your seed.”_

 

_The voice sounded more like a demand then a question that Eren spared him a side way glance._

 

“ _Be mindful to whom you are talking too....”_

 

_Eren cold voice dropped a dangerous level that was showing his self restraint to his anger, Eren was of pure bloodline and he wouldn't let low caliber speak to him in any kind of way. He is the Messarhi of his people after all._

 

“ _I don't need to justify myself of whom I offer myself too.”_

 

_Eren spoke casually by popping a red berry into his mouth the sourness made his lips perk and his tail frizzed out by the shock._

 

“ _I'm qualified with high premium seed and you picked a person that's hardly up to my standards. I deserve-”_

 

“ _Nothing.”_

 

_Eren told him with a hard stare._

 

“ _Heavy seed? So what, I wouldn't carry your seed if you were the last one on Oifryria. Your arrogance to presume that you have a right to me is ridicules. Before I loose my good spirit I'm ordering you to get out of my sight, before I have a guard to escort you out. Go back to your homeland and never return.”_

 

_Dean looked absolutely furious he even dare to lift his paw hand._

 

_Eren stood up he may be shorter then he is, but he was not to be intimidated by a civilian._

 

“ _Are you so furious that you can't brag to your people that you might have knock me up? Is that why you were so persistent to force me into submission? I dare you to try to lay your hands upon me, let's see how you fair when the entire people of Oifryria comes after your furry little ass at harming a purebreed like me.”_

 

_Eren purred it to him he even whisk his tail underneath his jawline tauntingly._

 

“ _I'll have your head impaled on my wall before you know it, pussy cat.”_

 

_Eren laughed in his face excusing himself for the night._

 

“ _Armin, I'm turning myself in for the night. You look positively sexy meowing like that.”_

 

_Armin cheeks flushed red for another reason._

 

“ _I'll come ah! With you..”_

 

“ _No, you're not finish. Beside your partner looks like he's really into it.”_

 

_Eren lifted his gaze to the male who slipped on Armin that caused him to thrust inward, the look on his face was priceless._

 

“ _Armin is my favorite, treat him right. Good night you, two.”_

 

_Eren turned his naked rear to them and left._

 

_There was no reason for him to stay now that everyone was getting it on one way or another while feasting on food and drink that was provided._

 

_If Eren thought about it, then it was a success and his role was over, he was just going to have to wait and see if Bertolt manage to impregnate him._

 

_Eren was highly fertile, but he did pick a man that wasn't as strong seeded as the others so he may or may not conceive by just one try alone._

 

_Eren body was achy so he had a slight limp to his step, but like all his people he was a naturally fast born healer so he'll be good as new in no time. Eren paused in his steps to look behind him a stench was telling him danger was near._

 

_Eren tilted his head to the side slightly so he could sniff the air more..._

 

_Eren knew the stench all too well because he told that foul mouth fucker he didn't want his seed in him._

 

_'Ah, should have known he would be persistent..'_

 

 _Eren got down on all four and took off running at full speed, now wasn't the time to be picking a fight even though he wanted too. If he was force into confrontation he'll face them, but did he want to deal with Armin long ass hell lecture of how royalty shouldn't be brawling. No he did not. The seminar last for hours if not days._  

_Just before he was outside his palace was when he was struck by something, something that hurt that made the smell of burning cooked flesh. The pain that went through him had him tumbling forward which his body rolled on to the soil ground._

 

_Eren cat ears went down in pain that caused him to whimper what hit him felt like a solid piece of lumber would being swung at him that was sending signal to his brain that something was damage and needed immediate attention._

 

“ _Not so high and mighty are you, Bichacha.”_

 

_Eren rolled over flinching as he got on his hands and knees._

 

“ _I'll make you beg for my seed.”_

 

_Eren eyes zeroed in on something he has never seen before and from the way it was glowing releasing some sort of steam._

 

_Eren moved to his feet his claws fully extended and the teal hues were no longer just teal, but had the color of gold and reddish orange. There was nothing more infuriating then to deal with men like him, there were plenty of those type of male populating his world._

 

_Eren thought that banning such a barbaric practice should be the end of this, but it was born into them it was in their DNA..._

 

“ _You attack your ruler...and you threaten my position... Oh there wouldn't be a stake large or high enough for me to stick it into you and send you back to your people.”_

 

_Eren growled, his back ached and the bastard lifted whatever he was holding in his hand._

 

“ _You won't be king for long, you'll be going away after I'm done with you.”_

 

“ _Mnn, such a pointless threat. If anything were to happen to me, Armin is the new ruler, but if he has reason that I am alive he will act in my stead so that low breed like you can't take advantage of my people.”_

 

_Eren made sure of that, he was apart of this world he linked his essence with it so the one who knew his secret like Armin and his trusted council would know that he is still very much alive and if his life was threaten then the planet itself will hide him. And if it truly came down to his demise this planet will cause a shit load of catastrophic event that could hinder their race survival. It happen before it would happen again._

 

“ _Low breed, I'll show you low breed. The Miek'ulpe will rule again with the aid of Nuyq'lke.”_

 

“ _You would betray our people to our enemy. They who enslaved us, murder us, steal our skin our fur and the jewel embedded in our forehead. They who rape our females and Meheloa to only kill their younglings and skinned them alive to only be eaten. Do you honestly think our people will bow to the Nuyq'lke. My parents sacrificed their life for our people and I'll be damn if I let a rokalie take away what my bloodline gave their life to protect. These are my people. You will not have them.”_

 

_Eren voice dropped so low the mark diamond shape took the same color as his ever changing eye color._

_The brunet didn't hesitate to leap forward, Dean was a betrayer and he needed to be eradicated and if his people his kind were going to rebel then he had to do something._

 

_'Armin hear my voice. Nuyq'Ike...Dean the betrayer. Miek'ulpe Rebel.'_

 

_It was all Eren could say before he was engulfed in shadows, Oifryria trembled into a fine low grade shake that went from low to mild and shortly after high that only lasted for a few seconds before everything gone deathly still._

 

_Armin sat up untangling his limb to be on his feet, shaky he tried to telepathically reconnect with Eren to only meet with a silence void..._

 

“ _Eren...”_

 

_Armin knew that feeling better then anyone and when his Majesty didn't respond to him after his short message. It didn't take a genius to know Eren gone missing._

 

“ _Eren!!”_

 

_Armin cries had not only alerted the guards, but his people._

 

“ _Find him!! Find our King!!”_

 

_****_

 

Levi heavy boots crunched the bits of gravel underneath his feet, his pale azure eyes were looking ahead to his two story apartment that was block away. He carried a white bag full of tonight's dinner in one hand while the other hand carried a pale cigarette in the other. He brought it up to his thin lips and took a drag from it the made the tip glow a amber red before it resided to ashy gray follow by the wispy smoke.

 

Levi would have kept on his main course if he haven't heard a sound that made him stop in his track. He didn't sense anything so he thought nothing of it when he moved again, the only reason he stopped again was when he crossed a particular space between two building a beer bottle rolled out to him follow by that sound again.

 

It was kind of like a moan some animal would make he would have ignored it, but the sound seemed distressful. Pulling the white stick out of his mouth he dropped it on the ground using his shoe to put out the small fire before picking it up and stuffing it in his pocket.

 

Blowing out the last smoke he had in his mouth he went right for the source. At first there was nothing there he could see that sounded like an animal in distress...at less, not until he heard it again underneath a pile of black bags that were pilled up, some was even torn from some rodent.

 

“Tch. Filth...”

 

It was the year 4032 and people still litter their shit on the street despite the technology they have to keep their environment waste free. Kicking one bag out of the way and then another he saw something that made him put his feet firmly back on the ground...

 

“The fuck?”

 

What he saw was a cat ear, but he saw a human face a face that had Levi dropped his grocery.

 

Another sound and Levi shook it off by crouching down and moving bags after bags off whatever that thing is. It may have been late out, but the city was still bright for night time.

 

Putting a hand on a slender shoulder he lifted him up sliding his arm around his back to hear a hiss coming out of those lips.

 

Something wet had touched his arm and he was grimacing at the feel of something filthy on his skin. The more he pulled him out of the trash the more he could see all off him if he didn't know better he just stumble across another life-form he usually don't ever see especially in person.

 

Why he was here brought many question to Levi's head, but right now wasn't the place to ponder such thought when he scooped the boy up in his arm. He even manage to pick up his grocery bag in one of his head before he peeked out into the side walk and jogged his way back to his place.

 

The boy was naked and sneaking him up to his two story apartment was proving to be a challenge, but once he was on his top floor and locked away inside his home . Levi was trying to do everything at once, like putting away the bag on the kitchen island counter top then heading for the lien closet to drag a couple of sheets in his hands with the boy in his arm and dragged it all the way to his bedroom.

 

He had to ignore that a few of those sheets dropped along the way and some even fell out of the closet.

Once he was in his bedroom he dropped the blanket on the soft furry rug and laid him on top of it, the it the cat the whatever it is moaned and that was when Levi finally saw it.

 

The boy was bleeding or at less he assumed it was blood, because it was leaking out of him. The color reminded him of the un-oxygenated blood that course through his veins.

 

Laying him to his side Levi had a real good look at him and he found him...oddly beautiful...for a creature that doesn't belong here...

 

Getting back up, Levi attended to him, there was just no way he could give him a bath now.

 

By three in the morning his house was finally in order and he got his much needed shower. Levi had retired to his own bed which he kept a listening ear to his unsuspected guest.

 

****

 

Eren twin tails lifted to graze something strange uncurling his legs he stretched his hide legs as far as he could. Eren ears were the next thing that moved he heard things that was unfamiliar to him and smelled things he couldn't identify.

Eren lifted his dark chocolate eyelashes blinking at a dark space he couldn't identify. Making a tiny nose of discomfort he lifted himself up placing a hand on his chest that was wrapped with some type of cloth.

 

The jewelry he wore before wasn't caressing his skin or tickling his fur.

 

Sniffing the air softly he moved back so he was kneeling until he shifted back into a low crouch. Eren eyes shifted into night vision where his eyes glowed to take in his surrounding. There was things he never saw before and the stress level of being a place that he doesn't know about was...maddening.

Eren looked down to some sort of sheets... Placing his hand on top of it he caressed it which he grazed with his claws. Something obviously wasn't right, especially the stench he was getting in the air that smelled awfully alike the aroma of the scarvea moon flower.

 

Eren turned his head this way and that, but what was behind him had movements that he turned his whole body around and cat walked over there ignoring the raging sting on his back. Getting to his feet he was careful to not use his claws on his feet to scratch the floor surface he stood up slightly looming over the bed where he saw...a head.

 

“ _...What...”_

 

The sound of his voice must have jar this being into consciousness because that being had turned around their eyes open to look back at him. Startled, Eren quickly moved back that caused him to slip falling on his naked rear with a meowin cry.

 

Levi threw the sheet off him to sit up seconds later he swung his legs over the bed to stand up.

 

“Selen, lights on.”

 

Automatically the lights came on from the voice command, Levi watched as the male crawled backward crab like until he flomp down on his naked rear when he couldn't keep it up. Which wasn't surprising since his back was injured alone with his bruised shoulder and thigh he wrapped up. Obviously this kitty cat alien had been in a fight...

 

“Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you.”

 

Levi told him in a monotone voice kind of way Levi barely took a step forward when he hissed at him his eyes were flashing a bright teal with a bit of gold half mooning the black pupil of the boy eyes.

 

“ _Stay away from me, You.”_

 

Levi could see this was going to be one hell of a language barrier between them as he lifted his hands up in what he presume was a non-threatening gesture. The action only made the creature quickly move to get on all four's his ears pointed forward while his twin trails went up and swinging side to side in complete aggression.

 

“It's alright, you're hurt.”

 

Levi wasn't big on talking or it was more like he couldn't express himself very well with words alone.

The kid had the most gorgeous voice his ears has ever had the pleasure of hearing...it was soft low, but crystal clear with a strong rolling accent of words he couldn't understand.

 

“My name is Levi.”

 

Levi spoke to him thinking an introduction was the right thing to do at the moment.

 

“Levi.”

 

He repeated again as he raised one of his hand to point at himself. While the other still held up as a peace offering.

 

“Levi.”

 

As if he was clarifying it by saying his name three times to him.

 

The alien feline watched him wearily his eyes going to his hand that was lifted up threateningly to him and then the other hand that pointed back to the being. Eren brows feral downward in confusion when he repeated three words that sounded the same when he pointed a finger to himself.

 

Was he saying a name?

 

Eren wasn't so sure, but when he attempted to step toward him again he bared his fangs threateningly his claws unsheathe to be out on full display.

 

Levi wasn't getting to him after thirty attempts into talking with him that he backed off entirely figuring that if this approach didn't work then the second one might have a better chance as being successful. Levi moved out of the room to leave the creature in his bedroom.

 

Eren watched him go, where he was going he wasn't sure....

 

But, Eren knew he was different...he read in the archives once about a beings of two arms and two legs with odd clothing and weird fur placement. They spoke in tongues that was different of his own, if he were to lock lips with him he could copy his language and his culture knowing his history that was copy or imprinted in that man brain.

 

Perhaps that was something to consider, but for now he had a more pressing manner then to establish a connection. Closing his eyes he perked up his ears to listen more carefully to his surrounding.

 

There were some strange noises, follow by a few sliding drawers, humming sound and a vrrring sound... Since sound alone wasn't enough he sniffed deeply catching a scent that smelled oddly good, it made his mouth watered really.

 

As much as he wanted to indulge himself of something that smelled tasty he had to make contact with his own kind which he focused hard to do just that...

 

It usually came easy to him, but no matter how many time he called out he couldn't make a single contact. The distant shouldn't have been a problem for him since he has made contact with his own world even if he were on a different planet beside Oifryria.

 

Letting out a rough sigh he called Armin name softly.

 

“ _Armin...”_

 

What was he going to do now, he felt utterly exhausted.

 

Sitting on his rear he drawn his legs up wrapping his arm around himself, he rested his chin on his furry knee.

 

****

 

Levi dump four cans of fresh tuna on a single plate, while he cooked some scramble eggs and sausages on the side with four toasted toast.

 

He figured he would give him some option so beside the tuna laid seasoned scramble eggs, sausages and two sliced of butter toast which he placed no jelly on. Carrying the two plates he placed it on a tray just so he could pour himself some orange while he gave the cat milk.

 

Carrying the tray of food inside his bedroom he gave a solid knock on his bedroom door that alerted his cornered up guest to look at him with distrustful eyes. Levi sat the tray on his bed picking up the feline plate and glass in his hand. Slowly he came toward him offering the plate out right, of course the feline hissed at him angrily. Levi got down low into a crouch which he placed the plate down, the feline watched him giving off a menacing growl. Levi quickly pushed the plate within reaching distant to the boy who looked down at it. The noticeable twitch to the brunet nose led Levi to believe he was sniffing out the content. While he was distracted he did the same with the glass milk.

 

“Here, eat.”

 

Levi heard him hissed at him, but other then that the boy didn't move so he got back up slowly going back to his own bed. Levi picked up the tray setting it on his lap once his ass was planted on his bed, he glanced up to see him staring at him with those sharp doe eyes of his.

 

Levi saw just how attractive he was even underneath all that grime from last night, beautiful dark chocolate fur went to his mid thigh where on the side reached a little higher to the hip at a sharp point all the way down to his feet that were animal like with sharp white claws. His tail long and at the tip a little more thicker. From there he had fur on his arm like those gloves that reaches down to the back of his hand in the middle that was also shaped into a point all the way up his arm that was also pointed into a shape near his shoulder. On the side of each of his cheek was an identical shape of triangular shape of fur.

 

In the middle of his forehead was a diamond shape stone that matched the color of his eyes, and for his main body of fur from what he could remember looked like one of those exotic exposed leotard cat suit sort of way where the fur is shaped like moon shape from his chest going down his side to curve into a v shape on his backside. His ass, belly, waist and shoulder was exposed like his back and shoulder.

 

Levi left his collar, earrings, armlet, and thigh bracelet alone since he couldn't figure out how to get it off. But, he knew what he wore was obviously expensive and by the crown or tiara he had on his head, must meant he was something special...

 

Eren eyed the narrowed eyes male he could see the male fur on top of his head that looked well groomed and shiny. It was slightly low over his eyes that was shaved low in the back in a undercut. One side was parted neatly, but he can see the slightly messy strands from where he laid. The male watched him as he watched him back.

 

The male skin was pale and smooth from what Eren could see if he thought about it for a fur-less person he was...attractive...

 

Eren glanced down at the plate still smelling something awfully good and he was getting hungry...was it edible?

 

Eren looked up hearing something clink against glass, his ear perked up to see the man was eating the stuff on his plate.

 

Eren quickly looked down again to the plate...so it was edible...because he was eating something similar to what was on his plate..

 

Reaching his hand out he pinched something on his plate that had his tail swing, the smell of it was heavenly as he put it between his lips which he licked at before chewing.

 

The tuna practically melted in his mouth, since Eren didn't know this kind of food he scooped up more of it in his hand and ate it ignoring the utensil. Once there was no more of the good stuff he ate something fluffy and then something salty like. Of course Eren seemed to favor the bready stuff, but he was licking the plate of the really good stuff.

 

Eren cleaned plate and Levi watched with amusement at a stray egg stuck on his nose.

 

Levi actually gave a small silent chuckle, the sight was....cute, especially when he gulp down that milk leaving a white mustache on his golden brown skin.

 

Levi set his empty tray back on his bed that seemed to catch the feline attention.

 

“Was it good?”

 

Levi asked, the feline just stared at him by lowering the plate back on to the floor. Levi could say he at less tried, maybe if he feed him more and give him a bath it would get better.

 

Eren glanced toward the sheets he woke up on and got back on top of it since the hard floor actually hurt his bare ass. Eren even laid down facing him content by just watching him fascinated now that he kept his distant. The man got up to go to the spot he had previously been in to picked up the dishes he licked back to whatever that holder was.

 

Just as he grabbed the handle of the tray something went off that startled Eren to hiss at him.

 

“Calm down it's okay.”

 

Eren still hasn't have a freaken clue as to what he had just said, but the man carried the tray to a night stand and picked up some sort of remote device. Shortly after he spoke again and Eren heard another voice coming from the device. Was it like a hologram, but no faces?

 

How, strange...

 

“What? Now?...I'm busy....Then drag Mike or Petra or fucking Eyebrows with you instead...No. Don't come over. Stay your ass over there....I said no. When ever your ass come busting through my fucking door you always leave a god damn mess.”

 

Eren listen even as the man left the room to continue his conversation to a talking remote.... Yawning tiredly Eren laid his head down drifting off to sleep, whatever he had eaten made him sleepy to take a nap.

 

By the time Levi returned the feline had curled into himself his tail made an outside line of his position from the front. As much as he would prefer to stay at home and tend to him as much as he could without actually touching him. Levi had turned back around ordering Selen for his daily clothes while he took care of washing his face and brushing his teeth.

 

Perhaps it was a good thing Hanji twisted his arm to go shopping he could certainly buy a few things. Beside at less his days off wouldn't be so boring...

 

 

****

 

“Er....Levi why are we here?”

 

Hanji asked holding on to her bags she bought before coming into a boutique store for furry pets.

 

Levi picked up a collar that seemed to be just the right size for him, placing it into his basket he picked up various things like grooming brush, nail clippers, shampoo and conditioner.

 

“Are you getting a cat? Wait, do you have a cat?”

 

Hanji asked tagging along with him,

 

“Come on, Levi tell me.”

 

Levi picked up a couple of toys like a bouncy plastic ball in three different size, he even grabbed a few fishing rod toy with a toy mouse and fish at the end. He was mindful to get them in various color. A few rattling cat mouse toy that contain some cat nips, he picked up a few bags of that stuff. A couple of tunnels later and a scratching post there he couldn't ignore Hanji long enough to get a few ribbon toys.

 

“Leeeviiiii.”

 

“Shut up. It's not for me.”

 

Levi even got a extra large feathered bed,

 

“Who's it for?”

 

Levi spared her a glance when he placed a couple of cat nip plants in his basket just before check out.

 

“None of your business. Why don't you make yourself useful and help carry some of this shit to my car.”

 

Hanji jolted out her bottom lip,

 

“What why? Come on tell me whose it for.”

 

Levi felt a headache forming even when he loaded up his car with the shit he bought for the alien with the brightest pair of eyes he has ever seen.

 

“Hanji, I didn't ask about the strange shit you buy, I'd appreciate the same gesture. So drop it.”

 

Hanji snorted rudely, if he thinks she wouldn't follow up on this then he was sadly mistaken.

 

The two went their separate way, Levi had prior arrangement so he wasn't able to dine with her not like he wanted too after seeing her disgusting eating habit.

 

Levi did however made a quick stop to grab a couple of ingredient for lunch and dinner since he didn't have that much to begin with since he's never home.

 

The feline obviously liked tuna so he wanted to get a couple of fresh fishes while he grabbed a few side dishes to go with the meal and a type of dessert. He figured banana pudding would be the safest bet to make since he wasn't much of a baker in sweets.

 

 

*****

 

Eren uncurled himself to lay out completely face first into the sheets so he could stretch out as much as he could with out causing himself pain. Eren didn't hear much of anything, but this light humming sound.

 

“ _Hello._..”

 

Eren got to his feet padding softly around the room by pulling drawers out he had no reason to be in. Even as he stepped into something that looks weird he was playing with strange button where water seemed to pour out of a neck. Eren stuck his hand underneath the cool water making splashes by getting some on the counter and floor. It was interesting that he turned around and toyed with a few other buttons that made a flushing sound. Shortly after it spoke a feminine voice actually.

 

“Cleaning Mode in Process.”

 

The lid closed making some strange noises. Eren flicked his twin tail in amusement he did the same thing to the tub just by turning it on and not turning it off. Water was filling up from the bottom up had fascinated him until he left it to play with something white that spin. Eren had left the bathroom with the water running and toilet paper everywhere, in fact there was some toilet paper stuck to his feet which he dragged it into one room and into another.

 

Eren pulled stuff off the shelves and throwing some pillows on the floor, he only stopped his ram-shaking the place was when he stood in front of some bubbly water. Strange creature swam inside with funny faces. Eren reached up to paw at it, a few scatter away of course and he tried pawing it more to get at it. The tank thing was huge from ceiling to floor there was so many creature swimming inside that he put his lips on the cold glass, they looked awfully tasty.

 

One big one in particular mouthed him and Eren hissed at it from the taunting gesture...

 

If they didn't think he couldn't get in there then they were sadly mistaken when his paws left the ground to float upward to the rim of the tank the toilet paper that had been stuck on him until now had finally felled off in mid air.. Moving into a kneeling position as the rim bit into his knee he was holding on the rim with one hand while the other was being put into the water and swirling around to get those colorful scales.

 

Eren kept himself preoccupied there was a particular large creature fish he wanted to sink his fangs into.

 

Eren was getting a little bit annoyed when he slipped inside the tank to jump out of it hissing....

 

Being wet and cold was not his favorite pass time, but when a fish was giving you a look one just couldn't help, but dive right back in the swimming tank to get what he wanted.

  
The second he grasped hold of the wiggly object of his affection he got the hell out of there.

 

The water was far too cold for his liking, but he got what he wanted when he sank his teeth into that big puffering fish. The only reason Eren didn't kill it was because a door had open up to reveal the man from before... The two locked eyes on each other until he was looking down at his feet the and the scattering pillows around the place. Levi couldn't believe what he was seeing and if he didn't think that cat alien was cute looking up to him with wide eyes and his mouth holding on to one of his prize tropical fish. Levi would have been mad as hell, but instead he gave a sigh. Cat's were just natural curious creature.

 

“Selen, clean house and put up grocery...”

 

A female voice like the one Eren heard before spoke back, Eren watched as a few pillows were being placed back to where they belong. There was even this machine thingy that cleaned the floor by soaking up the water he spilled on the floor.

 

Eren didn't hear him coming until it was too late, the pointy wet creature he had in his hands was taken away. The man tossed the wiggling fish back into the large water tank in a beautiful arch throw, Eren had just witness his meal ticket swim away from him.

 

Before Eren could get out of reach the fur-less being hand shot his hand out to grab a hold of his furry wrist to keep him from fleeing. Eren couldn't help the hiss that escaped from him, it only grew in volume when his body was pulled into the fur-less male embrace. His pale hand stroking through his dark chocolate fur scratching behind his ear just underneath the lobe of his ear at just the right angle to turn his hissing fit into a sudden purr of contentment.

 

Add that with this male intoxicating scent drew him in putting him into a drug like trance it was like he added a new stench that overlap his natural scent.

 

“Sorry, I'll fix you something to eat. You must be starving I haven't planned on staying out so late.”

 

Eren looked up making eye contact with him there was no indication that he understood what he was saying to him, but he liked the way he sounded. The way he rolled his tongue when he speaks turned him on. It soothes him and make his cat ears tingle and makes a shiver go down his spine that he instinctively roll his body in a way a cat sink low and raise their rear at having their back stroke.

 

Levi was tall he was well over six feet compare to a five foot nine inch feline Alien.

 

Levi watched his reaction and almost smiled when the feline buried his nose into his chest sniffing him. Shortly after he felt his cheek rubbing against his chest his body purposely pressing against his, what surprised him was the fact that he could feel his erection against his dark jeans.

 

Levi just stood there feeling the fast heartbeat pounding against his chest that made his own heart beat wanting to take up tap dancing lesson.

 

Slowly, Levi gently placed his hand on his bare shoulder and gently pushed him back so they were looking each other. The feline seemed to snap out of the trance to slap his hands away and took off running on all four leaving Levi to standing there looking lost for words.

 

****

 

Since then Levi used his days off with an additional vacation days off work to tend to a really stressful alien. Giving him a bath was a nightmare he knew actual cat didn't need to be washed daily, but since he was half looking human he was getting that bath rather he liked it or not. The cat spoke in a language he didn't understand, he hissed, he bit, he even scratched him and dragged his ass into the very same bath he was in. It wasn't easy to dry the cat off either or try putting him into one of his shirts to cover him up.

 

There was always a mess after bath time, that Selen often cleaned up their watery battle in the bathroom or any trail of water that the brat tracked through his two story apartment. Getting him into clothes seemed pointless, it's not like Levi didn't enjoy the view because he does. It was just that he didn't need to be sporting a boner every time the seductive brat bends over or when he gets on all fours raising his rear end to the air while his tail would lay low and his eyes zooming in to track down a rolling ball he eventually pounced on.

 

Aside from that the brat would always try to escape out the window or when he was feeling extra bratty he would float to the ceiling and stay there for hours on end.

 

Levi was exhausted after a weeks and two days on paid leave, he was physically exhausted that he couldn't even pick up his ringing cellphone from hell after fighting with his cute pet about washing the stuff panda he stuffed with catnip. The cat rolled around the floor with it, some of his hair got stuck on it and then added that with his saliva, Levi made a stance to get it clean. He didn't get away with it scratch free that was for damn sure that he needed a smoke, but couldn't find it in himself to move.

 

Eren rubbed his nose at the back of some strange toy breathing in that intoxicating scent that made him hold on to it tightly rubbing his face all over it. The alien cat was high that he laid there on the floor twitching. It was a while before Eren could shift his gaze to the man who laid their on a sofa, his arm spread out on top of the sofa back with his head leaned completely back to expose his thick throat, his long legs were spread out wide.

 

Eren rolled on to his belly and crawled to him, when he placed his hands on the man knees he didn't stir under his touch much less the the jiggling sounds of his ceremonial jewelry that decorate his body once more.

 

The remote device finally ceased ringing that Eren lifted himself up higher placing his hands higher up on the man thigh. Levi peered down to look at him with a questioning stare, he had just been dozing off when the brat came to him. Which were rare unless the brat was hungry he would just stand in front of him out of arm reach. For him to be touching him other then that first time he was pretty adamant about personal space.

 

 

“What is it?”

 

Eren eyes were searching until he moved his face closer to his,

 

_“...I guess I can trust you, meow.”_

 

Levi had one eye bigger then the other as one eye stayed neutral while the other was narrowed in questioning. Eren leaned in closer tilting his head back to place his lips against a startled Levi, Levi would have moved back if it haven't been for the alien cat placing both his soft hands on his cheek and holding him there. The brat tongue grazed his lips and he instinctively parted his lips at the wet feel, it brought a odd heating sensation that tingled which increase at the heated breath breathing on it.

 

Levi just gave him an opportunity to slip his tongue inside and the sensation that had been on the outside of his lips were now inside of his mouth. It tingled, it burned and it brought a pleasurable response that even though he was tired he responded by taking over the kiss.

 

His large hands moved to lay on the boy back where his fingers glide through the furry section on his backside. The brat made a cute noise at the back of his throat, sliding his hands down lower he cupped the rounded ass that was always soft and squishy to the touch. Levi was urging him forward to settle on top of him, but the feline broke free as soon as they both heard the powerful slam at the front door. It was like someone was trying to run through the damn door.

 

The feline escaped from his finger tips and took off into the bedroom, Levi gave a irritated sigh when he finally stood up. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a lighter he usually carries around. Putting the stick to his mouth he took a long drag in hearing Hanji voice on the opposite door.

 

“Leeevvviiiiiii~”

 

There was a heavy knock on the door that increase in rapid knocking.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Hanji.”

 

Levi unlocked his door and open it slightly with his foot blocking the door from swinging back further if she pushed on it.

 

“Why didn't you pick up your phone, Ass-Hat.

Hanji tried peering inside, but Levi tall body was blocking what was inside.

 

“Because I didn't want to talk to your shitty ass.”

 

Levi replied in a monotone kind of way.

 

“Ah, how rude I was so worried about you! I thought you were sick or even dying when you requested more days off. What were you doing? You look like hell.”

 

Levi sneered at her he wasn't feeling so kind when she had just interrupted his unsuspected session with his feline companion.

 

“Not everyone can get six hours of sleep, Fuck Face. I was trying to sleep, but your dumb ass woke me up when I had 'finally' just began to doze off you fucking shitty ass glasses.”

 

Hanji had the nerve to 'tsk tsk' him with a wave of her finger, if Levi didn't know better he would have bitten it off if he haven't recall where that finger been in. All the germs, chemical, and or bacteria would have sent him into a fucking hospital.

 

“Get your filthy finger out of my face.”

 

Hanji dramatically rolled her eyes,

 

“It's not in your face.”

 

“It is and it's contaminated.”

 

Levi spoke back in remembrance.

 

“Oh, Levi are you still going on about that? Can't a friend drop by unannounced to see if your still kicking the bucket?”

 

“No, now lea-”

 

_CRASH..._

 

Both Hanji and Levi looked over his shoulder to see where did that come from, Levi already knew who was responsible for it. But, he sure as hell didn't want crazy ass Hanji to find out what he's been hiding inside his home for the past week.

 

“What was that? Do you have a girl in there, Levi?”

 

Levi turned back around to face her,

 

“Nothing and none of your business.”

 

Hanji started to push at the door wanting to get in, but Levi used his knee to counter block her from pushing her way in.

 

“That sound so suspicious come on Leeviii let me see let me see.”

 

She whined,

 

“Fucking go home already, Hanji.”

 

Levi snapped,

 

“Not until I investigate that crashing sound.”

 

While the two were duking it out at the front entrance, they could distinctively hear some ringing cat-like bells.

 

“Wait, wait, wait do you have a cat?”

 

Hanji asked as she found some renewing strength to push at the door harder then before.

 

“It must be a cat, awh come on Levi let me see. You know I love cats right?”

 

Loving cats wasn't the issue if it were normal, but his feline companion was far from normal in fact he was beyond normal...

 

“Levi, pleaaase. That was why you bought all that cat stuff right?”

 

Hanji was no doubt irritating the fuck out of the heichou, but she couldn't help herself as she finally barged her way in rushing past Levi to find the adorable cat. If Levi was hiding it from her then it must be truly special.

 

Levi tried to grab the whirling brown pony tail of hers, but she ignored it even as a few strands come out at her pursuit to find the mysterious kitty. Levi thought about knocking her the hell out he seriously didn't want her ass inside his home.

 

“Damn it Hanji at less take off your fucking shoes before tracking dirt through out my damn house.”

 

Hanji ignored him of course, her suspicion were correct she found the cat toys scattered all over the living room floor. It was just that Hanji didn't see any furry creature scattering around the floor or hiding underneath things.

 

Levi had put out his cigarette a long time ago to only drop it off in a ash tray can specifically design for his hazardous relaxation.

 

“Where is the little guy?”

 

Hanji asked at long last when she checked the lower level she was just to make her way up to the second level.

 

“Probably scared it off because it knew you were a fucking freak.”

 

Levi just prayed he stays hidden until she goes away.

 

“You can be so mean...”

 

“After you experimented on my last pet, my action justify my means.”

 

“That was twenty years ago.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Eren kept himself camouflage to his surrounding making himself invisible to the human eye. Eren understood what they have been saying the second he transfer, he knew what they are. The language they speak, the different type of cultures they have. Even though Eren had increase his knowledge about the earthlings, it did not mean that he fully understands them. Eren floated above them with curious gaze, it seemed this man...this Levi wanted to keep him hidden.

 

Which was fine with Eren he had no interest to let the humans know that he existed inside their closed minded world especially after what he has seen through Levi's eyes. Why wasn't he afraid of him after seeing how many this man has killed human and in-human alike Eren should be running for the mills.

 

 

Yet, his scent attracts him he likes the way he looked, the way he sounded and the way he treats him. His movements was all fluid and grace and for a human he had a silent foot step that matched his own.

There was no doubt about it the man was as strong as he was deadly and that made him very attracted to him in the first place.

 

All he has been wanting to do for days on end was to have him on top of him and see just how good the human really was with a body like that.

 

“I don't see it anywhere, but I'm sure I heard a bell a few seconds ago.”

 

That was because Eren had moved to lay on his side waving his twin tail around to create those sounds.

 

“It's late, Hanji. Go home, it's obvious he doesn't want to be found by you.”

 

“He can't be that good at hiding, humans are smarter then animals.”

 

Eren eyebrow twitch at the comments, he begged his pardon... Did she just called him stupid?

 

It was official he didn't like her and to show his retaliation he double slapped her with his twin tail.

 

“Ouch!!”

 

The woman cupped both of her cheeks crouching, he gave a sly-full grin in pleasure at his retribution.

 

“What was that?!”

 

She cried, her cheeks obviously red that took on a shape of a tri-whip.

 

“Who knows.”

 

“Something just slapped me, Levi!”

 

“There's nothing there.”

 

Levi didn't see it, but the woman had did snap left to right as if she had been bitch slap by a pro.

 

“No, something really hit me, Levi. I felt it, My cheeks are stinging!”

 

She cried,

 

“I heard bells.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes,

 

_'You probably deserved it'_

 

 

“I didn't hear anything.”

 

He lied,

 

“God only knows what you brought into my home. Go home”

 

Hanji fixed her glasses to give him a tearful glare,

 

“Ghost aren't real. I didn't bring anything to your house.”

 

“They are. You probably tormented a soul to death with your god forsaken experiment and now they want their vengeance.”

 

Eren jingle his bells watching as Levi grabbed her arm gently for someone who spoke so rudely too and guided her back down stairs.

 

Eren didn't follow them he let himself dropped on the human bed rolling into the clean smelling sheets.

Eren tangled himself in it his hands buried in the soft material while his two twin tail stuck out of a small opening.

 

He couldn't believe he's been sleeping on a pet bed... As soft and as big as the bedding were he had still been sleeping on the floor like a 'pet'.

 

 

“Humans are such strange creatures...”

 

Eren murmur, he could always speak in English if he wanted too, but where is the fun in that? He rather keep the knowledge that he understands a secret until he deems it necessary to leave. It was a while before his handmaid came back to him, he could clearly see the sheets moving and hear the bells that's rattling underneath. But, he couldn't see him not until the feline himself became visible to him at long last.

 

“So you're capable of turning invisible. That's impressive.”

 

Eren tilt his head to the side in confusion, but he understood. Most of his kind were capable of doing it, but it took more then that ability to hide from their natural born enemies.

 

“.....”

 

Levi gave a soft sigh and Eren just watched him like always. The man didn't have that many expression to begin with, some of them looked like his default face.

 

For example his scowling face could mean, frustration, anger, disgust, being tired, and or dissatisfaction. At other times he could reveal a more gentle expression that could look like relief, satisfaction, or at ease. Eren would rarely catch the corner of his mouth turned up that showed he was happy.

 

Eren liked that expression above all other which is why he do these stupid stunt to make him smile, right now Levi thought of him as cute since he spoke it out loud while tangled in his sheets.

 

Eren watched as the man climbed into his own bed with him and judging how tired he looked the boy was pushed down with him on top of him.

 

_“Mrroww”_

 

The sound of protest was all Eren could give out when he was trapped underneath such a dead weight,

 

_“Don't fall asleep on top of me, Levi...”_

 

Eren sigh turning his head this way and that way, the human was obviously out cold...

 

_“Humans are fat...”_

 

Eren lifted his hand sliding his fingers through the soft strands...even though this section was refer to as hair it felt soft and smooth like a well groomed fur of his kind....it looked even beautiful when he could see the faint tint of blue on his hair strands.

 

_“I guess just this once won't hurt...”_

 

Eren closed his eyes the second the room was shrouded in darkness...it would be their last day together or so Eren thought.

 

****

 

Levi did indeed leave him home alone, but he made sure he had prepared three separate meals for him to eat. Levi tried to explain it to him and for once Eren gave him an inch and mimic his movement to get him to understand that he understood after watching him.

 

Levi petted his dark chocolate brown hair and stroke his cat ears that he leaned his head into the touch, even though he knew he was a killer he had gentle hands and perhaps that was why he was found by this man...

 

Oifryria would never have had let him end up in a place where he would get hurt especially while his body is finally healing from a strange burn. Night after night he would change it and whatever medicine he put on his flesh was activating as a kick boost to his healing ability. The dead skin would shed off into new skin and shortly after changes it's uneven skin tone to match his natural born skin tone.

 

Eren supposes that was why Levi was leaving him to go to this job he has.

 

“Try and be a good boy for once and stay indoor.”

 

The feel of Levi's hand on his golden brown skin made him peered up to his intense gaze, he was very adamant about making him stay here. Eren couldn't promise him that he would be here when he gets back. He had to go home, he needed to go home the instinct that his people was in danger was an enough drive to tell him he had to get back at whatever cost it may be.

 

It was nice living with him and all, but this place is not his home and he couldn't stay here for too much longer because he was bound to his home planet as a lifeline.

 

Eren waited until he was gone to glance at the sliding door, stepping up to it he pulled back the curtain and winced at the blinding light of 'day' the sky was bright and blue with scatter white clouds. He has never seen a sky like this before so it was fascinating to look at. He seen all kinds of skies, but not like this especially when it changes to evening to night.

 

Eren open the door and stepped out into the great outdoors he was only stepping out onto the balcony....or should he refer to it as some sort of backyard? It had a small garden out there and a decent size pool and a few lounge chair that over looks the city. It was big for a place like this anyway, stepping toward the pool he stood on the edge.

 

_“Hear me oh great Oifryria for I have called your name in reverent, hear my voice and live through me once more. Send me back to where I belong. To a world that is of my birth my blood. Send me back to where I belong.”_

 

The jewel that was embedded in his forehead glowed in various color to match the color of his planet that ranges from golden red, golden yellow, bright teal green, to a stunning blue, It all matches his eyes when he's in sync with Oifryria. His world consisted of a color that could be mistaken as a nebula to the human world.

 

At first Eren did indeed make contact, but the connection was so weak that he wonder if he was too far away to get an exact bead of his planet location. Maybe he was still to weak to get back on his own, but he could at less establish his contact by giving Armin a bead of what planet he was on.

 

_“Guess...I won't be going home for the time being...”_

 

He didn't have enough energy to teleport himself back there and it doesn't look like Oifryria wanted him back just yet. He suppose everything would be solved if he was pregnant, but he was not. If he thought about it he could get pregnant here, but to find a suitable partner is...

 

_Wait a minute..._

 

Just as suddenly he thought about a partner Levi face came to mind and if he recalled....Levi had certainly been into it when he thought he was kissing him when he only wanted information..

 

_“....The idea...is certainly appealing...”_

 

Eren murmur he wasn't objecting at all of mating with him at all in fact the thought was certainly arousing... There were time where he got hard for him and he sometimes wake up feeling wet when he slipped his finger between his ass cheek.

 

If his entrance was leaking juices as if preparing itself for what's to come then he must be the one right? Eren's body was honest and there were multiple times he would catch himself before he goes into heat. Now that he knows he wasn't with a child and the only male available to him was his handmaid...then he was going to seduce him every night if he have too to become pregnant.

 

That mind set alone was a deadly way of thinking now that he has set his eyes on him.

 

_“Shouldn't be too hard...”_

 

Eren murmur as he watched a few flying cars go past the building he currently stood outside from. Eren retreated back inside the sliding door closed behind him and then locked again. I guess Levi would get his wish for the time being he can't go back until he can get a secure location to transfer. And he also needed to gain more power if he was going to go back solo without any means of transfer. Perhaps a spaceship is what he will need to get back, but to retain that kind of energy to operate an air craft so far away is immense which his body couldn't handle that right now.

 

Maybe if he stole one from here it wouldn't be so much trouble, but to get past the human and their defenses could prove to be twice of a handle to bring an aircraft here and to return back assuming if the humans would let his air craft past through their barriers.

 

_“...This is going to be an issue..”_

 

Eren murmur in his own tongue he couldn't be so sure if he was being recorded so it was best not to speak in English.

 

****

 

Levi had excused himself as soon as the meeting were over he would return to his designated room where he could check in on his home on Earth. It seemed the balcony to his apartment open and closed quite a few time and checking in on his security camera he was relieve to see the boy rolled up in clean laundry sheet with the cat nip panda toy bear in his mouth. He appeared to be sleeping from the way Selen gave him a better view. It was a relief to know he didn't run off he was just hoping he could get back home to him quickly.

 

Knock Knock Knock

 

“Levi~ Erwin wish to speak with you.”

 

“You can tell Eyebrows to fuck off.”

 

Levi responded he just wasn't in the mood to playing mind games with him.

 

“It's important, Levi. And quite frankly, I'm curious about the inhumane guest you have cooped up inside your home.”

 

Levi tossed his head back and looked at the door, for once his heart pounded uncomfortably that caused his eyes to narrow dangerously. Levi hit a button to his bedroom door open to look at Hanji from the looks of it she looked just as serious as he felt. The two walked down the hallway to the commander deck.

 

“Ah, Levi you're finally here.”

 

The fake charming smile Erwin had on his face made Levi want to punch through the tarnish gold chip plate he was displaying.

 

“Don't play games with me, Erwin.”

 

Levi made no move to take a seat and Erwin himself wasn't sitting himself. Smart move.

 

“Levi, it has been brought to my attention that you've been housing an unidentified creature inside your home. And you have neglected to tell us.”

 

 

Levi folded his arm above his chest it was no use into lying because he already knows.

 

“I deemed himself not harmful to man kind so I didn't see the reason to report him. Don't tell me you purposely got me away from my home to capture him.”

 

Levi sneaking impression was only confirmed by those thick brows that raised up to taunt him.

 

“And if I did.”

 

Erwin counter his cold chillingly blue eyes level to Levi's lethal gaze that sent chill down his spine.

 

“If that brat comes to harm do expect retaliation.”

 

“Are you seriously threatening me?”

 

Levi didn't need to confirm his thoughts to him,

 

“You would put mankind in danger for that thing?”

 

Levi didn't appreciate him calling his brat a thing.

 

“You had no business spying on me.”

 

Levi voice sink into a much deeper darker octave that Erwin took a defensive stance.

 

“And you had no business letting an outsider into our world, you know those creatures are dangerous.”

 

Erwin spoke back with just as much of a hard tone in his own voice when redressing Levi.

 

“That brat came to me injured and even after he was healed the only thing he has the habit of fucking up anything is by trying to eat all of my prized exotic fishes and getting water all over the place or rolling up in the clean laundry I clearly folded to be put away.”

 

Hanji looked to Levi and then to Erwin,

 

“Levi we will have to detain him and I will be studying him. He is not something I came across of before.”

 

The look Levi had given her made her back up until her back was pressed up against the wall.

 

“He is not to be touched, Hanji.”

 

The look in Levi eyes told her all she needed to know that thing...was obviously someone Levi would protect even if he reverted to his old life-style that had the special defense force crumbled underneath his strength.

 

“It's already too late for that, Levi. He's being picked up as we speak.”

 

The look Levi gave him showed him he had just made a grave error to mess with the ex pirate king.

 

“Erwin, you bastard.”

 

****

 

BAM!!

 

Eren jerked up his fur rising up in alarm that he turned his head in time to see humans invading his handmaid homes quite rudely. Eren stood up as they surrounded him, the blankets slipping free of his naked body.

 

The hostility he smelled had him parting his cat feet apart revealing all of his claws his tails posed in a defensive manner. Their gun was center on him while other had some sort of pole with a wire loop at the end. He saw that very same tool used on wild animals when they were captured and forced into a cage.

 

_Did Levi do this?_

 

No...Levi wanted to keep him safe he wouldn't touch him all the time or talked to him or played with him if he wanted him to be captured right off the bat. He could have just done that when he first founded him all those days ago and beside there was just no way Oifryria would have put him in front of harms way. Eren knew Levi through that 'kiss' he knew his memory, his thoughts, his language, his moral, values, and of course culture so Eren knew this visitation was uninvited.

 

“Don't move, Titan.”

 

_Did he just call me a titan? I am no such thing..._

 

Eren was insulted to be called that, it was no different then being called a Trykie and that was a highly insulted name to his people...

 

Eren shifted his gaze to the weapon they held between both of their hands a few of those guns were tranquilizer the others were bullet laser guns from what he could tell based off the data base he got from Levi's mind. He knew that once the red light was pointed at a target the specialized bullet would track that target of which the laser light had cast their bull-eyes target.

 

 

This...might not end to well if he couldn't difuse the situation at hand. Eren knew their objective, but he wouldn't allow himself to be captured to only be mistreated in their captivity.

 

It just wasn't an option.

 

Eren sprouted more tails increasing the numbers into multiple pairs he didn't hiss he didn't speak he merely watched. He honestly didn't want to use his power unless absolutely necessary and in his case this was definitely an emergency to use backhand and possibly stillness if he wanted to contain the damages inside his temporary holding..

 

Eren crystal on his forehead began to glow placing him into a skin tight outfit that was used for training, the outfit looked exactly like a POC outfit in leather. The cat suit he wore was skin tight like a leotard that had his shoulder free and exposed his back. It collard around his neck while shorts decorated his hips. The jewelry stayed in tact however there was no need for leather gloves or shoes on his feet because his fur was his armor it was thick and hard to penetrate, it was his exposed flesh that needed any type of protection. It was just that his back was the only thing that was exposed besides his hands, shoulder, and face. He didn't include the place where his fur didn't reach on his thigh as he waved all of his multiple tails.

 

“I said don't move!”

 

Eren heard the first fire and he instinctively put one of his hands up using backhand to distill the bullet from reaching him. The wall was outline around him as if he was placed into a barrier the pale yellow light indicated he was in his own force field.

 

Multiple fire came as a result of him from resisting capture and that alone made all his fur glow a ghostly color that matches the bright teal of his eyes with that eerily yellow tint.

 

They just threaten him and they just fucked up his future Hellren home and that was their first mistake, their second mistake was to destroy his favorite toy he had been smitten with and their very last mistake their gravest mistake of all was to make him bleed. Even though it was a simple graze that had instantly healed seconds later he was down right furious when he strikes back.

 

 

****

 

 

 

Levi looked upon the multiple body that was laid out inside his apartment home and a few scattered body outside his open door. The glass sliding door was shattered that the majority of the glasses laid outside his own private backyard.

 

“Not dangerous, look at what that thing did to your comrade.”

 

 

 

Levi turned his emotionless gaze to Erwin who stepped back.

 

“I'd waste them too if they came barging through my home and threaten my life.”

 

Levi told him in a monotone voice he kicked a hand that was sprawled out away from him. There was no sight of him here, which means he was out there lost, alone, and probably fucking injured because of these dumb asses.

 

They were just lucky they were all alive so they should be very fucking grateful that he looked at them with utter disgust as they were getting medical attention.

 

“Get their asses out of my place, Erwin.”

 

Erwin stepped into the raven haired path,

 

“He needs to be put down, Levi.”

 

Levi lips curled into a cruel smile as he stepped up to the male his pale finger slide under the slightly tan skin of Erwin tilted it up to meet Levi's cold emotionless eyes.

 

“If anyone kills that boy, I can swear to you I will kill them and then I'll make Earth a living hell to live upon. Those titans would be the least of your problems when I get done with it. I'll force you to remember every single shit I done to this shitty ass world we live in.”

 

Levi slipped his finger off the man chin giving him a playful slap on his cheek.

 

“Now I want this place cleaned up and back to the way it was before I left it.”

 

Levi walked backed out with Petra on his heel.

 

He was going to find him there was no doubt inside his mind when he called upon his own bloodren to help him locate _his_ missing Alien.

 

Erwin watched him go Levi has always gone by his own rules and the fact that he was this attach to that thing haf left him unable to understand Levi's madness. If Earth and it's people were to survive they were going to need humanity's strongest to keep their enemies at bay.

 

“Get them out of here and call the clean up technician...”

 

 

Erwin ordered.

 

_**TO BE CONTINUED...** _

 

_ **Sneak Peek into:** _

_ **Chapter Two** _

 

“It's been three days, why hasn't anyone found him yet?”

 

Levi stormy mood was not getting any better as he held on to the tracking chip he had added on to that boy neck collar. It was a precaution step he took after the many escape attempt he had made to get away from him.

 

“I'm sorry, sir. No one has came across the description you have made.”

 

Petra responded back she had set his cup of tea down while her boss walked to a large glass window looking out into the city from the high tower they reside in.

 

“I don't want to hear excuses, Petra. I want him found.”

 

Levi told her.

 

Petra lowered her head in a apologetic gesture.

 

“I'm sorry, sir. We'll find him.”

 

Levi pocketed the chip inside the pocket of his white jeans the boy ghostly reflection appeared on the nightly glassy background. The small smile he had on his lips when he laced his fingers together, he stood there before him with deep set of wisdom in his gaze. He had this spark this charisma that drawn Levi to his playful games. He had so much life in those eyes that Levi knew he was half dead on a good day. Levi needed him with all of his bratty nature intact...

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome
> 
> Undertakerla.Tumblr.com  
> My arts and future project is online and on tumblr.


End file.
